


the spaces between us (hold all our secrets)

by chclly



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chclly/pseuds/chclly
Summary: "She doesn’t acknowledge Elly’s compliments or affection, though, being inebriated, there’s a likely chance she doesn’t believe it’s genuine. Honestly, Elly hardly knows what she’s doing - things she would be too scared to when sober."after elly's hens party, she decides she's entitled to have she wants, being it her 'last night of freedom'. she wants chloe.





	the spaces between us (hold all our secrets)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! back with another fic! :) 
> 
> important things to note-
> 
> \- mel doesn't exist, so while chloe ended up taking her home in the show, there is no mention of mel whatsoever 
> 
> \- mark has a bucks night, though it isn't focused on, i realise that never happened in the show either, but for fic purposes he did 
> 
> \- smut warning again! although there are a lot of feelings there too 
> 
> ( title/intro from 'spaces' by one direction )

_Spaces between us, keep getting deeper,  
It’s harder to reach ya, even though I’ve tried _

_Spaces between us, hold all our secrets,  
Leaving us speechless, and I don’t know why _

**

Whenever she and Chloe go out, Elly makes a habit of keeping an eye on her. It was always a safety thing, an instinct to protect Chloe from any harm, or prevent her from getting herself into messy situations. Now, nothing has changed, aside from the fact Elly can’t take her eyes off Chloe. She’s mesmerized, and for no reason in particular, it’s just Chloe - except Chloe isn’t _just Chloe_ , Elly wonders if she’s ever been _just Chloe._

She can’t pinpoint a specific moment things changed, only that one minute she was saying to Chloe _I’m sorry I don’t feel that way about you_ , now she’s saying to herself _if I wasn’t getting married, definitely._

There’s an indistinct line in their friendship, between (mostly) platonic, and two girls who have feelings for each other. It all happened so quickly, almost over night it seems, the line blurred and blurred until Elly couldn’t tell whether a simple hug was giving Chloe hope, or if it was fueling her own feelings. She’s always been fond of Chloe, as Mark’s sister, as her best friend, those feelings haven’t changed, but make Elly question if it’s always been a little more, and she never realized. 

Elly thought it was purely intrigue - playful, experienced, well-travelled, lazy but incredibly innovative. She remembers struggling to associate Chloe with her family, so different to the rest of the Brennan’s, the complete opposite of Mark... so why had Elly been so drawn to her? She loved Mark, but found herself interested by all the ways Chloe _wasn’t_ like her brother. 

The bond she shares with Chloe, it’s undeniable, unbreakable, but Elly still doesn’t understand it. She wants to spend all her time with Chloe, wants to see her smile and be the one to make her smile. She would happily sit and listen to Chloe talk for hours - about her troubles, or about silly little things. Elly always thought she was being a good friend, being there whenever Chloe needed her, she wonders how much, if any of it, has been platonic. The desire to be with Chloe all day every day, it certainly doesn’t feel platonic when she thinks about it. 

Right now at her hens night, rather than thinking about her wedding and the excitement it brings, her heart races just at the mere thought of Chloe. She knows they agreed to ignore the kiss, but all Elly can think about is kissing her again. 

She needs another drink. 

//

One drink turns into three, and three into five, and she loses track of where Chloe is. It doesn’t sit well with her, or maybe that’s the cocktails she’s had. 

“Elly, I think we should get going,” Bea says, eyeing the empty glasses worriedly, as if she wasn’t there while she was drinking them. 

“What? It’s my hens, everyone told me to have fun,” she protests.

“And you’ve had fun haven’t you?” her sister asks, Elly nods. “I have work tomorrow, so does Chloe and Piper.” _With Piper, that’s where Chloe is._

“I wish I had work tomorrow,” Elly whines, getting off her stool after Bea does. 

“You’ll get your job back soon, Elly. But don’t worry about that right now, we have to get the others,” Bea says, curling her hand around Elly’s wrist as she leads her away from the bar. 

It’s quite busy, regular people and Elly’s other friends crowding the small space, but eventually they find the girls. Chloe’s laughing at something Piper’s said, head thrown back, and for a second Elly feels a pang of jealousy, desperate to know what’s so funny - she hasn’t made Chloe laugh like that in a long time. 

She softens instantly though at the sound, light and angelic, but loud enough to be heard over the music. Her eyes drag slowly over Chloe, her sharp collarbones exposed from her dress being strapless, the hollow of her throat moving as she laughs, elegant neck craned back. So much skin on show, Elly wants to kiss it all. 

“Hey,” she says through a laugh, slowly catching her breath. The crinkles remain at the corners of her eyes, filled with pure happiness. The purple lights glow against Chloe’s skin, she’s so incredibly beautiful, Elly is so tempted to pull her into the corner and just kiss her. 

“We’re gonna head off, are you guys ready to go?” Bea asks. 

“Yeah,” Chloe nods, turning to Piper, “Your mum’d kill me if I was late tomorrow.”

Piper waves her hand dismissively,  
“No she wouldn’t, she’d be lost without you there.”

 _Not the only one_ , Elly thinks. 

“We can stay out a bit longer can’t we?” she tries. Going home now means being alone with her thoughts, and her confusing feelings for Chloe. There’s something that changes in Chloe’s expression, concern flickering over her features, she glances at Bea. Bea shrugs.

“We should get home,” Chloe agrees, Elly knows ‘we’ is the four of them, but her existing feelings paired with the alcohol clouding her mind, she believes for a second it’s only her and Chloe. “You’ll hate yourself in the morning if you keep going.”

Chloe looks at her so softly, awaiting her reaction. She wonders if Chloe knows the hold she has on her, knows her desire to please her is so strong, she won’t say no because she never wants to upset her. 

“Okay,” she says quietly. Chloe smiles, and that feels like a win itself. 

Piper takes her bag and heads towards the door with Bea, she and Chloe follow closely behind. Something brushes over her back, so light it seems accidental until Chloe’s hand settles there. _To help guide her through the crowd_ , Elly thinks, Chloe’s never been big on touching otherwise. 

She can feel the heat of Chloe’s hand burning through her dress, she aches to touch more of Chloe’s skin. Elly takes advantage of the opportunity, resting her hand on Chloe’s shoulder she slides it over the top of her spine and to the other shoulder, arm curled around her. Her skin is smooth, and instead of satisfying her desire, it only intensifies, wanting to kiss and touch all her skin. She’s definitely had too much to drink.

Elly wonders if Chloe is okay with this much touching, or if she’s pretending because she knows Elly is drunk, and figures it’s easier to just let her than to say no. She believes Chloe would tell her, she can say anything to her. As if she can hear her thoughts, Chloe gives her a soft smile, and opens the door. 

They exit the Back Lane Bar, walking together down the alley. Bea and Piper remain ahead of them, too preoccupied in conversation to worry what else is going on. Slowly Elly drags her thumb up and down the side of Chloe’s neck, it’s light, barely there, but enough to satisfy her desire - she wants, needs, the tangibility between them, her body telling her to hold Chloe’s hand or hug her or grab her hips. Her body also tells her to kiss Chloe, and she can’t do that, so she’s _trying_ to be subtle, trying is the key word. 

In the back of her head, there’s always been a voice, no matter the circumstance, telling her instantly to hug Chloe when she’s upset, to reach for Chloe’s hand when she needs comfort or strength - Chloe’s always made her feel brave. The strength that Chloe possesses is admirable, actually, admirable doesn’t feel like enough, her ability to remain positive despite everything she’s facing, her selflessness and complete regard for everyone else’s feelings and happiness when she has every right to shut down, it’s amazing. She’s, without a doubt, the most amazing woman Elly has ever met.

She gives Chloe’s shoulder a short squeeze, she glances down at it then back at Elly,  
“What’s going on?” she asks, expression neutral, neither happy nor bothered by her touch. Maybe she’s referring to Elly being so intoxicated, maybe it’s both.

Either way, Elly answers softly,  
“Thinking about you.” She ducks her head shyly. “You’re amazing.” 

She rubs her thumb up and down Chloe’s neck again, for no reason other than wanting to touch her. Chloe shivers, body trembling briefly under Elly’s arm. Elly wonders what’s going through her head, how it makes her feel when Elly touches her almost intimately like this. She may be drunk, but she knows herself that a touch from Chloe brings so much care, comfort, adoration. She hopes she provides even half of that for Chloe. 

“Cold,” is all Chloe says, like an answer to a question Elly never asked. She figures that’s her reasoning behind her shiver, despite it being an involuntary response, meaning her explanation isn’t necessary. She doesn’t acknowledge Elly’s compliments or affection, though, being inebriated, there’s a likely chance she doesn’t believe it’s genuine. Honestly, Elly hardly knows what she’s doing - things she would be too scared to when sober.

She smiles, accepting Chloe’s reasoning, even though she knows the truth, and so does Chloe. There is a breeze outside, though not overly cold, still enough to justify their closeness to Bea or Piper. She’s about to pull Chloe in further to keep her warm, or rub her arm instead, before Bea turns around,  
“Come on,” she calls, “Cab’s waiting.”

It doesn’t make a difference, however, Elly walking at the same pace. Although she’s drunk, and wearing heels, that’s not why she doesn’t rush - she’s more than capable of walking, running, in heels, she spent three years wearing heels to school every day and Bea knows that - but rather because she doesn’t want Chloe to leave her side. There is something almost romantic about it, walking together so closely, air cool and sky dark above them, millions of tiny stars sparkling. _Almost_ romantic. Elly doesn’t focus on it too much, right now what she wants is to be around Chloe. 

Once they make it to the footpath, Piper is already in the back seat of the cab on her phone. She disentangles herself from Chloe, feeling the absence until she climbs into the backseat beside Piper, Chloe’s hand brushing down her back in the process. It lights something inside her, but she ignores - she _tries_ to ignore it - putting her seatbelt on instead. Chloe settles into the seat beside her, Bea already sitting in the front, she can feel the warmth radiate from her body. She knew she wasn’t cold. 

They sit so close, shoulders touching, thighs touching, and yet, Elly wants more. She wants to curl her hand around Chloe’s knee, press her fingertips into more of her bare skin, but she also wants to rest her head on her shoulder. There’s so much she wants, that she doesn’t really know what she wants. 

Her heart beats heavy in her chest, she focuses her eyes on her lap, the silver in her dress shimmering with each street light they drive past. She makes the mistake of glancing at Chloe, a warm glow shining through the window onto her face, illuminating her gold. She looks beautiful, so beautiful, taking Elly’s mind back to the purple light on her earlier - she has to accept her own belief, to her, Chloe is the most beautiful woman in the world. 

Elly bites her lip, eyes darting away after Chloe makes eye contact with her. A minute ago, she was comfortably walking with Chloe under her arm, now she can’t look at her, all because she feels something more than she should. Why did she drink so much? Why did she think it would help? 

At some point, Bea turns around, looking into the back seat.  
“How d’you think the guys are going?” she grins. 

It’s the first time she’s thought about Mark in hours.  
“Uh, I’m sure he’s going great. Ned and Aaron will make sure he has fun.” She hasn’t recieved any messages from him saying otherwise, but then again, she hasn’t checked. 

Chloe groans, head thumping back against the head rest.  
“I totally forgot. You think they’ll still be there?” she asks, looking between Elly and Bea. Bea pulls at her seatbelt, slack now so she can properly twist her body, facing them. She nods. 

“I can say goodbye to sleep tonight,” Chloe huffs, shaking her head.

“You could stay at ours?” Bea suggests. Elly’s eyes snap up, catching the end of a conversation she’d mostly checked out of. It shouldn’t surprise her, and really it doesn’t, if Chloe were to stay anywhere other than own house, Elly would want it to be with her, just to ensure her safety and everything. However, after the feelings she’s been having tonight, she’s not sure sharing a bed with Chloe is smart - even when her body screams yes, aching to hold her. 

Chloe looks at her. She can’t say no. 

“Of course Chlo,” she nods, perhaps a little too desperate to show she’s okay with it. Half of her longs to lay in bed with Chloe, to wake up beside her tomorrow, the other asks her _what are you doing what are you doing what are you doing._

Chloe smiles brightly, it’s definitely a win. 

// 

She takes off her heels as soon as she gets in the door, kicking them to the side so they won’t be tripped over. 

“You going straight to bed?” Bea asks, hand on the back of the couch to stabilize herself while she pulls off her own heels. 

“I think so,” she looks over her shoulder at Chloe, extending the question to her. 

“‘ve got work in the morning, so I should go now… as long as you are,” she says, rubbing a hand over her eye, tired. It’s cute. 

Elly blinks at her, conflicted by the way she should feel and the way she does feel. She nods vaguely,  
“Yeah,” she whispers, “Come on,” she jerks her head toward the doorway. 

“Goodnight,” Bea says. 

“Night,” they respond in unison, before walking down the hallway to Elly’s bedroom. It’s strange to have Chloe follow her, she’s never seen her bedroom, let alone spent the night in there - they only ever hang out at the Brennan house. _Friends share beds all the time_ , she reminds herself, although she’s not sure if friends think about cuddling and kissing their friends in said bed.

Chloe shuts the door behind them, while Elly walks to her bed, tossing the pale pink cushions onto the floor. She climbs onto the bedspread, still wearing her dress, she’s not sure how to manage undressing in front of Chloe, and so she decides not to. She looks up to see Chloe walking toward her, pulling out her hairtie, her hair falls over her bare shoulders in waves. Her heart swoops, forgetting for a second about everything else, and stares at Chloe in awe, thinking only of how effortlessly stunning she is. 

She lays down beside Elly, turning over to face her, head on the pillow. She smiles at Elly, a sweet, sparkling one, she looks so happy. Chloe reaches out gingerly, brushing her fringe away where it has fallen over her eyes. Her fingertips are so light, nobody has ever shown this care with her, as if she’s fragile. The way Chloe looks at her and the way it makes her feel, is something Elly hasn’t experienced - like she’s a priority, like she’s worthy of attention.  
“I like your hair like this, it’s so pretty,” Chloe whispers.

The proximity is teasing, only inches apart, Elly could lean in and- 

“What happened tonight?” Chloe asks, abruptly but still in a whisper. Slowly her hand retracts, the only indication the last minute happened the way she saw it. 

Elly’s mouth feels dry, confused and caught off guard,  
“What?” 

“You were fine, and then I left with Piper for five minutes, and the next time I see you you’re drunk,” Chloe explains, blinking slowly. Her voice is soft, sleepy, which Elly finds surprisingly attractive, “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” she says, aside from the fact Chloe’s actually laying right beside her in bed, and all she wants to do - all she’s wanted to do all night - is kiss her. “It’s was my hens night, I thought it was encouraged to loosen up.” 

“But this is different, I can tell,” she says. Elly’s eyes flick up, how can Chloe read her so easily? “You can tell me anything, you know that Elly. Is this about your job?” 

Elly shakes her head, regretting that choice instantly, it would’ve been so much easier to go along with Chloe’s assumption. But maybe she doesn’t want to, maybe she doesn’t want to lie, maybe she wants to make things difficult and kiss Chloe. Her desire is so strong, too strong to ignore, she knows she’ll regret it if she doesn’t do it.  
“I didn’t lie before,” she whispers. “I was thinking about you, I’ve been thinking about you all night and haven’t been able to stop.” 

“You’ve been thinking about me,” Chloe exhales, she must sense the seriousness this time - earlier she didn’t even react. “Why?” she asks after a moment. 

“I don’t know,” she admits, just as confused as Chloe is. “I guess I’ve been looking at things differently for a while, wondered if the bond we have is meant for- means more than friendship, if maybe we were always meant to be a bit closer. You know I’m not good at giving you space, it’s not because I don’t care what you want, I just- can’t give you space, my body won’t let me. And when we are apart... that’s when I think of you.”

Her heart races in her chest after her admission, Chloe frowns slightly. Elly is envious of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, rather than curious as to her confusion. (Of course she wants to know why, but right now, she’s easily distracted by Chloe’s beauty, and let’s herself be.)  
“I don’t understand what this means...” she whispers, as if Elly has any clue either. “What do you want Elly?”

That she does know. 

“I want to kiss you,” she says, voice clear to show Chloe she means it. The excitement to kiss Chloe again, to do something she’s wanted so desperately all night, she feels it all. Her heart is heavy, feeling jittery all over she licks her lips quickly, “Can I kiss you again Chlo?”

Chloe’s eyes drift down to her lips, staring too long to be a ‘no’. She’s about to lean in before Chloe looks up,  
“You’re getting married…” She can tell Chloe’s trying to be firm, but her protest is weak, and she’s looking at Elly’s lips again. Chloe shakes her head, pushing away any unwanted thoughts. “You just had your hens.” 

“Yeah, so aren’t I entitled to one night of freedom?” Elly asks, a flirty tone to her voice. She blinks slowly with lust-filled eyes, gaze heavy. 

She chuckles almost nervously, it’s clear to Elly that Chloe is trying to prevent it from happening for whatever reason - Chloe’s actions say otherwise, she hasn’t stopped staring at Elly’s lips.  
“I don’t think your ‘freedom’ includes kissing your fiancés sister.”

“I think I’m allowed to decide that,” Elly murmurs, bringing her hand up to caress her cheek, silky hair against the back of her hand. She leans in slowly, brushing her nose against Chloe’s, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you all night,” she tells her. 

Chloe exhales shakily, Elly can feel it against her cheek. Her eyes fall shut, trying to hard to resist Elly. It’s cute, how she tries to be strong when the woman she loves is asking to kiss her, cradling her face, how she pretends it isn’t obvious she wants it too.  
“Elly,” she sighs. 

Elly smiles fondly, stroking her thumb over Chloe’s cheek,  
“Just kiss me Chlo,” she whispers. She presses her lips lightly to Chloe’s, in case she needs any more encouragement. She wants Chloe to give in, she wants to kiss Chloe and let her do whatever she wants, the things Elly is sure she’s dreamt about. 

It’s with that touch that Chloe cracks, winding her arms around Elly’s neck she pulls her in. She smiles briefly into the kiss, proud of her success, before really kissing her properly, hand on her jaw as she deepens the kiss. 

Her mouth tastes sharp like wine, but something specifically Chloe that leaves her wanting more. There’s something about her soft lips, smooth skin, the feminity of it all that Elly loves… maybe it’s more about Chloe, rather than in general. Elly pushes it away, tonight is just an exception. 

Chloe moans, arms tightening around her neck. She wiggles her leg in between Elly’s until they are entwined, bringing their bodies firmly together. She invades all of Elly’s senses - can taste her mouth, smell her perfume, feel Chloe’s electric but comforting touch. Everything is Chloe, like her body is finally catching up to her brain, she’s wanted Chloe all night and now she’s got her. 

When she breaks the kiss, the space between them remains minimal, limbs tangled.  
“Did that satisfy your expectations?” Chloe smirks, with a cheeky raise of her eyebrow. 

“My expectations, yes. My desires, no,” she says, admitting in a whisper, “I want more than a kiss.” 

Chloe rests her forehead against Elly’s, looking into her eyes.  
“Of course,” she murmurs. 

Elly’s oddly calm about the proximity between them - the space issue isn’t just mental, physical too it seems, their bodies together taking up only a quarter of her queen sized bed. Chloe’s hand curls around her hip, skin radiating hotly through the material of her dress,  
“Tell me if you want me to stop at any point and I will,” Chloe promises. 

“I know you will,” Elly smiles softly, securing her word with a kiss. 

She’s preoccupied with Chloe’s lips when she feels a hand on her back, slowly dragging the zipper of her dress down. Chloe takes charge like it’s second nature, she wonders if it’s only with inexperienced people like herself, or if that’s what she prefers - Elly can imagine it, Chloe being the dominant one, but she can also see her liking to be taken care of. Either way, Elly helps her, pulling her arms out of her sleeves, pushing her dress down until it sits around her waist. 

Chloe looks down, lips parted, marveling. It’s only then that Elly realizes she wasn’t wearing a bra under that dress. She can’t deny it feels good, to have someone with so much admiration for her, who makes her feel beautiful just from a specific look, someone who she knows will put her first. Chloe isn’t saying anything though.  
“Chlo, are-“ 

“You’re so beautiful,” Chloe interrupts, the heavy rise and fall of her chest visible. She’s never had a reaction this strong before, but in the back of her mind, Elly knows nobody has ever loved her as strongly as Chloe does. 

She dips her head to kiss Elly’s cheek, and slowly moves lower, kissing her neck softly. She can tell Chloe is careful to not leave marks, anything that could be traced back to tonight, the idea of Chloe sucking and biting her skin, claiming her, nearly has her moaning aloud. Her lips are feather light, teasing almost, it only intensifies when Chloe’s hand slides up over her stomach, cupping her breast. 

She inhales sharply, causing Chloe to ask,  
“Still okay?” 

Elly nods, and she smiles, continuing on her path down the brunette’s skin. Her kisses are warm, sweet, contrasting when she rubs her thumb over Elly’s nipple, hardening instantly under her touch. 

She presses a long kiss to her sternum, and Elly watches her. It’s just a kiss, except it’s not really, it’s Chloe treating her with love and respect, taking her time and making Elly feel worthy with every second, her heart has never been so full. 

Chloe takes a second - can she feel her heartbeat beneath her lips? - before replacing her hand with her mouth, pressing her tongue flatly over Elly’s nipple. Her tongue is warm and she arches instantly into Chloe’s touch, curling her own hand around the nape of Chloe’s neck, holding her in place. 

She pulls at it softly with her teeth, Elly wonders if it’s a coincidence that Chloe knows what she likes, that because she is a woman and likes to touch women, she knows generally what feels good, or if she just knows, has this connection with Elly that she doesn’t even have to ask. She really hopes it’s the latter.  
“Chloe,” she sighs, eyes falling shut. Her nails dig in, dragging over the bare skin of her shoulders when she swaps, taking the other nipple into her mouth. 

Elly moans breathily, tipping her head back into the pillow. Chloe’s tongue laves over her nipple, only gently, like she never wants to go too far, almost like she’s afraid Elly will change her mind. More encouragements would help, probably, praise as well. Before she can say anything, Chloe’s mouth disappears, and she’s sitting up. Elly hadn’t expected Chloe to stop this between them, considering how eager she was only seconds ago. 

She disentangles their legs, moving herself down the bed, Elly’s stomach sinks from the sudden space between them - they still lay close, but not close enough. She’d come to crave Chloe’s touch and now, the only contact they have is her hand on Elly’s hip. She feels hot all over.  
“Chlo?” she asks softly, propping herself up on her elbows. 

Her fingers dip under the material around her waist, Chloe looks up, making direct eye contact while she peels the tight material down Elly’s thighs. It’s like something changes, a click inside her, and she realizes the weight of her decision, she’s about to have sex with Chloe. She’s never wanted anything more. 

Her heart beats fast, and everything seems to speed up with it. She’s lifting her hips to help Chloe undress her, pushing down her black lingerie, and suddenly she’s naked for Chloe’s eyes. It’s a little overwhelming - not that it’s rushed, she hopes she lives up to Chloe’s expectations. She lays a tentative hand on Elly’s bare thigh, pressing her lips to her stomach,  
“Definitely sure El?” she asks. She appreciates Chloe checking in, but she aches for her touch. 

“Yes, yes of course.” 

Chloe smiles briefly against her skin, moving down lower to slide her tongue over Elly’s hipbone. It feels like everything has been building up to this moment, where Chloe drags her tongue through her slit. She moans softly, quickly biting her lip to muffle any noises, hard enough the metallic taste of blood wouldn’t surprise her. 

Her tongue delves deeper, nails digging into the flesh of her thighs. She has so many questions, all of which disappear when there’s a swipe over her clit. Her hips buck up into Chloe’s hot mouth, hands sinking into her silky hair,  
“Babe,” she sighs, trying so hard to be quiet. Bea knows Chloe is staying in her room, suggested it actually, it wouldn’t take long for her to put two and two together. 

She only continues, determined to make it as difficult for Elly as possible it seems - she can imagine the mischievous glint in Chloe’s eye. Chloe snakes a hand between her thighs, pushing two fingers smoothly into her slick heat, slowly thrusting in and out. She curls her fingers, and how does Chloe _know?_ Mark isn’t even half this good. 

Mark isn’t something she wants to be thinking about right now. She shuts her eyes, going over the whole day in her head. The game Bea had created, Chloe knowing the _exact_ answers, even the ones her own sister didn’t know. Staring longingly at Chloe from across the room. Watching her talk to Piper, how _perfect_ she looked under the pretty purple lights. Walking together with her arm wrapped around her, wanting to be as close as possible - now Chloe has her fingers buried in her. 

She loves how it all feels, she loves the fingers in her, the tongue in her. She loves being around Chloe again, she loves the way her heart expands when she sees her smile, she loves Chl-

It’s with a final thrust that she comes undone, walls clamping tightly around Chloe’s fingers. Elly doesn’t even try holding back her breathy moan, climax hitting her with full force, it has an intensity she’s never experienced. She strokes gently, easing Elly down from her high, a comforting hand resting on her thigh. Chloe presses a tender kiss to her stomach and retracts her fingers, Elly whimpers at the loss. 

Chloe lays back down beside her, with her clean hand she brushes Elly’s fringe from her eyes again, fingertips lingering. She leans down, kissing her forehead.  
“How was that? Alright?” she asks softly. 

“Perfect Chlo,” she tells her, in complete bliss. Chloe looks at her like she’s the most important thing in the world, like nothing else matters. “How do you know?” she asks her, hardly thinking about it, “You just _know_ what makes me feel good.” 

“Of course I know, I know everything about you. That’s what love is, knowing your partner inside and out,” she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, the smile fades quickly though, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” 

Elly’s not sure whether she’s apologetic over mentioning _love_ , or if it’s more to do with the _inside and out_ part, relating to the sex they just had. Either way, Elly smiles,  
“I-“ _love you too._ "Don’t want to leave this bed. You know I hate being apart.”

Absentmindedly, Chloe draws a love heart with her fingertip on Elly’s shoulder, eyes flicking up,  
“Me too. To both,” she smiles. This connection they have, it will never go away - _undeniable, unbreakable_ \- after this, it will only get stronger. 

She sits up, smiling fondly at her,  
“Come on, it’s my turn,” she murmurs, kissing the side of her neck. 

As she reaches for the zipper of Chloe’s dress, she knows for certain this isn’t a one time thing. It’s the start of something new.


End file.
